The Dark Secret 2: Nemesis
by ThunderAssault
Summary: It is now mating season in Jasper Park and it is going to be the most craziest one yet. In this one week, one wolf will make the biggest decision of its life. Even relationships will be tested to the max. OC from Leon and Co written. HAITUS. Sorry fans
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to Everybody! Happy to see me again? LOL anyways it has been a long time hasn't it? What? Like 3 weeks maybe? Ah who cares. I'm so glad I got this sequel up now because now I can go into my other chapters for this story. I am hoping that all of you will enjoy this first chapter because this is my first prolog and I hope I did good on it. Anyways I think I'm done. Sadly I just got home from school so Leon can't talk since he's asleep by now but don't worry he'll be talking in all the other chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

_1 week after Kate and Cooper started dating_

Kate and Cooper were running around chasing each other. They were playing tag for awhile now, so Cooper was running out of energy but didn't stop because Kate was it. Cooper was losing speed fast and distance between Kate. Kate realized this and sped up even more to where she was now right next to Cooper. Cooper looked to his right and saw Kate but then looked ahead and realized she was going to crash into a tree. Cooper looked over at Kate and pushed her out of the way, in turn making him run into the tree. Kate landed on her side but quickly got up and ran over to Cooper.

"Cooper, are you okay?" Kate asked worried he might have hurt his head.

Cooper looked up and Kate gasped as she saw blood coming out from a cut in his head. "No, I'm not since I have a cut in my head." Cooper replied in pain.

"I think that's enough training for today. Let's get you to Reba and Janice's place and they'll fix you up." Kate said helping me up.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy and not in pain." Cooper said smiling then licking Kate's cheek.

Suddenly, a very sharp pain came from Cooper's left shoulder. Over the week, instead of Cooper's right should being in pain, it was now beginning to be the left shoulder. Cooper hit the ground in pain and started screaming. After a minute, the pain stopped but now his left should was numb.

"Cooper, what's wrong?" Kate asked worried.

"My left arm is now numb, just like my right arm last week." Cooper replied.

"Here, I'll carry you to their den." Kate said going under Cooper and picking him up.

"Thanks sweet heart. I love you." Cooper said smiling.

"I love you too." Kate said also smiling.

Kate carried Cooper all the way to Reba and Janice's den which was luckily not that far away. They got to their den and both of them fixed up Cooper's cut and also observed his left arm. They found nothing wrong with it so Cooper was confused by this but didn't complain. Kate and Cooper left the den and went back to Cooper's den to settle down. They both talk all day and fell asleep very quickly.

_2 weeks after Kate and Cooper started dating_

The second week was very eventful. Jackson and Madison finally reunited the packs so that was a big happy moment for all of them. Jackson even asked Cooper to be his best man and of course Cooper accepted. Lilly and Humphrey had decided to have pups but since it wasn't mating season they had to wait. They didn't really have to wait long since it was 2 weeks away. Cooper and Kate have been doing great together. They basically loved each other so much that they rarely left each other's side. Although, for Cooper over this week was painful. Instead of his arms hurting anymore, it was now his right leg. Over the course of the week, each day brought pain to his right leg. The pain ended on day 7, and that was today. Cooper wait for evening and eventually the sharp pain to his leg, just like it did for his arms. The pain finally stopped and the pain numbed his right leg and not much happened after that. Kate had been sleeping in Cooper's den for about 1 week now so she was with him the whole way.

_3 weeks after Kate and Cooper started dating_

Over the course of this week, was probably Cooper's scariest week of his life. Kate had been wolfnapped by some wolves. This made Cooper very sad and angry. Cooper didn't sleep at all the whole week since he was too busy looking all over the territory for Kate. Cooper had searched the entire western territory so now he was searching the eastern territory. It was the final day of the week so Cooper had to hurry and find Kate before the sharp pain came. This time the pain was coming from his left leg over the week. Cooper was struggling to find out where the wolfnappers had taken Kate.

The wolfnappers have been sending clues over the week like leaving trails of fur to a cliff. Cooper investigated that scene and was think that if they didn't get what they wanted, they'd throw her off the cliff. This made Cooper search more and more until he was actually getting a lead where Kate was.

Cooper had been searching the eastern territory for the whole day now and was getting close. He could feel it. He then smelled a faint scent that was too familiar. He then ran after where the scent was coming from. It was Kate's! Cooper ran as fast as he could to get the source of the scent.

The scent got stronger as Cooper approached a abandoned den. He looked inside and saw three wolves blocking his view. He went into the den quietly and tried looking in front of the wolves. He saw Kate but she was beaten, bruised, and had cuts all over her body. What Cooper was watching was Kate being beaten.

"Now, let's see how good being inside you feels." The brown wolf said after beating Kate.

Cooper hears this and was enraged. Cooper then jumped over all the wolves in front of him and over the brown wolf. He then turned around and punched the wolf in the face, making the wolf stagger back with the three other wolves. Cooper than jumped in front of Kate, growling and snarling.

"Cooper!" Kate said with a weak smile

"Well who do we have here?" The brown wolf said laughing.

"You will not be romancing with my girlfriend!" Cooper said angrily.

"Ha-ha well looks like we got a couple now. Boys, restrain the boy." The brown wolf said.

The three wolves began to walk towards Cooper, ready to fight. "Cooper." Kate said in a weak voice.

Cooper turned around looking at Kate. "Remember what I've taught you."

Cooper nodded and turned back to the three wolves. One of the wolves jumped at Cooper. He jumped out of the way and kicked the wolf in the face, sending him to the ground. The second wolf jumped in front of Cooper and was going to strike him with his paw. Cooper grabbed the wolves arm and did the move that Kate taught him his first day training. Cooper then pushed the wolf to the ground and left him there. The third wolf saw all this and looked at Cooper with a scared expression. Cooper looked at the wolf and he took off running.

"That's what I thought." Cooper said to himself,

Cooper than turned slightly to his left to look at the brown wolf. "Your next." Cooper said pointing his paw at him.

"Bring it on you little spitfuck." the brown wolf said.

Cooper than jumped at the wolf and they wrestled. Biting, scratching, and more but they kept going at it. Cooper was putting up an amazing fight considering the wolf he was fighting was much bigger than him. Finally, after fighting for about 5 minutes, the brown wolf hit the ground with a thud, still breathing. Cooper walked over to the wolf and raised his paw.

"Go ahead, kill me, I have nothing left." the wolf said weakly.

Cooper hesitated but kept his paw in the air. Cooper then put his paw back to his side.

"I'm not a killer." Cooper said to the wolf.

Cooper raised his paw and punches the wolves head to the ground, knocking him unconcusious. "I never said that I don't mind knocking people out." Cooper said in a serious tone.

Cooper then ran to Kate's side and began to lick the blood out of Kate's fur. "Wow Cooper... That was amazing. I knew you'd come and save me." Kate said with a weak smile while Cooper cleaned her.

"I never stopped looking for you once you went missing. I barely slept and kept looking if I couldn't fall asleep. I'll never leave your side never." Cooper said.

Cooper finished cleaning Kate and helped Kate up. He then went under Kate and picked her up. Cooper carried Kate out of the den and lifted his head up and howled. He then walked, with Kate on his back, to Reba and Janice's den to help Kate's wounds. After about 1 hour there, I took Kate back with me to my den and she told me all that they did. Luckily, they did not rape her at all until I got there where she was about to be. As soon as she finish, Cooper felt the sharp pain in his left leg, hitting the ground screaming in pain. The pain then stopped but his left leg went numb.

"Is it that random pain again?" Kate said trying to get some well deserved rest.

"Yes, I don't know why this keeps happening." I said really annoyed.

"Well get it looked at tomorrow because now I need..." Kate couldn't finish as she completely fell asleep.

"Ha-ha I think I'll join her." Cooper said limping over to Kate's body and laid down, falling asleep.

_4 weeks after Kate and Cooper started dating_

This week had Cooper, Humphrey, and Jackson training hard for one thing: The Berryball Tournament. This tournament was set up by Shaky, Salty, and Mooch and was beginning this week. Apparently, the three loved this game so much, that they asked Winston if they could host a tournament. Winston thought it would be something fun to do with the alphas and omegas. The tournament would last the whole week with teams of three. Over the week, there were twelve teams but now there were only two teams. This game was going to show who was better: The Alphas or The Omegas.

The teams that were going up against each other today are well known by everybody. Team Lone Wolf consisted of three alphas: Candu, Hutch, and this big brown wolf that Cooper did not know. This wolves name is Leon. _(Haha look who's here! :D-Thunder)_ Leon was one of the nicest wolves in the pack and was actually a new wolf to join the pack. He actually joined when Kate and the rest of the gang came back. Sadly, he wasn't at the big conflict with the two packs because he got knocked out by a falling branch. Over the weeks, Leon also has developed a HUGE crush on Kate and became really jealous since he found out that Cooper was dating her already. The next team is called Team ThunderAssault and consists of two omegas and one beta: Cooper, Humphrey, and Jackson.

Today was the big game and Cooper was training hard. He kept Kate close to him so she wouldn't get wolfnapped again. Kate had made a great recovery and only had a scar on her right leg. All her bruises had healed perfectly and the cuts sealed nice and good. Humphrey and Jackson had been training all day with Cooper, training him to dive for the berry and spiking it. They were actually surprised that they even got to the finals. They knew this was going to be a challenge since this team hadn't lost once.

It was about to be high noon so the game was about to begin. Cooper, Humphrey, and Jackson headed down to the feeding grounds where the game would be held. They all got there and saw a ton of wolves there. This in turn, made Cooper quite nervous since he had stage fright but Kate was there to watch so he wasn't that nervous. Kate was also there with Lilly, Madison, Reba, and Janice. Cooper, Jackson, and Humphrey began to walk onto the field, which was moist dirt. The other team came onto the field and began to practice hitting a berry back and forth. They then heard a loud whistle and looked towards where the net was. It was Winston. They all walked over to where he was.

"Okay everyone shake hands and let's have a good clean game." Winston said.

They all looked at each other and started shaking hands. Cooper shook Candu and Hutch's hands and was going to shake Leon's. Cooper went to shake Leon's hand but just as they were about to shake hands, Leon pulled his hand back. Cooper looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Dude, what the fucks your problem?" Cooper asked annoyed.

"Your a lucky fucking bastard you know that?" Leon replied with a low growl.

"Why is that?" Cooper asked curiously.

"Because your dating her." Leon said pointing to Kate.

Cooper looked at her and smiled. He turned back to Leon and chuckled.

"Look, I don't know who you are but obviously, your jealous because I'm dating a hot girl and your not. So let's play this game so I can start kicking your ass." Cooper said smiling and chuckling.

This made Leon growl and show his teeth, making Cooper laugh. They both went back to their team to get ready to play. Cooper walked over to Kate and kissed her on the lips.

"Wish me luck." Cooper said smiling.

Cooper walked over to his position closest to the net and found that Leon had the same position. They looked at each with serious expressions.

"Let the championship game begin!" Winston said loudly.

_12 games later_

This match had been going on for a long time now. The match was the first team to win seven games would win. Right now, this was the final game point to decide the winner. Cooper and the rest of the team, including the other team, were very tired. They had been playing hard for about two and a half hours. It was Humphrey's turn to serve the final point. Cooper was ready for this although he thought he couldn't win this because he's never won anything before. Humphrey served the ball to Hutch. Hutch hit it in the air then Candu hit it in the air sending it to Leon. Leon jumped up in the air and slammed the berry hard heading for the ground. Jackson dived for the berry, hitting it in the air but low. Humphrey ran over and hit the berry higher so it wouldn't hit the ground. Cooper went under the berry, jumped up and slammed it towards Leon. Leon freaked out and hit the berry backwards towards Hutch. He hit the berry high but Candu had to dive for it and was able to get it over the net. _(Cooper went to a human camp and stole it-Thunder)_ Jackson ran over and hit the ball in the air to Humphrey. He then hit it near the net so Cooper could finish it. Cooper jumped up and spiked the berry as hard as he could sending it towards the ground. Cooper watch the whole way as the berry got lower and lower until it finally hit the ground.

The game was over. All the wolves that were watched cheered in joy, more coming from Kate, Lilly, and Madison. They all ran over to their mates to congratulate them. Except Kate and Lilly, who ran over to Cooper and Humphrey and tackled them to the ground. Lilly brought Humphrey into a passionate kiss and Kate did the same for Cooper. The girls got off of the boys so they could get up and rest from the long game. Kate, Lilly, and Madison then told the guys that there was a celebration party out in the feeding ground for everyone to go to. They all said they'd be there and headed their separate ways, with their girlfriends of course. Everyone hung out with their girlfriends for about 2 hours or so and they then headed for the celebration party. This party went on for a long time, probably past midnight. During this party, Cooper, Humphrey, and Jackson were having a ball of fun. They all danced with their girlfriends, had some guy talk of their own, and had a lot of 'congratulations' said to them. Cooper had decided to leave early since he was sore and tired from the big game. He said bye to everyone and left with Kate by his side. They both got a good distance away from the party until Cooper hit the ground almost instantly. His paws were pressed against his chest and Kate was afraid that he was having a heart attack.

"Oh my god Cooper, are you okay?" Kate asked very worried now as he was grunting.

Apparently, Cooper was experiencing a lot of pain at this time around his chest. He began breathing very hard and was panting. After 1 minute of this pain, Cooper began to take deep breathes.

"God... Damn... I thought I... wasn't going to... live through... that." Cooper said between breaths.

A voice then said _5 down, 1 to go._

"Kate, did you... hear that?" Cooper said looking around.

"Hear what?" Kate said cocking her head to the right.

"Nevermind, just help me back to my den." Cooper said trying to get up.

"Okay babe." Kate said helping Cooper up.

Kate then helped Cooper walk to his den so he could rest. I mean a big game of berryball would wear out anyone. Kate helped Cooper lay down but he did not fall asleep. The both of them stayed up a little while longer just talking. Cooper even got a surprise from Kate but you'll have to use your imagination for that part. Cooper and Kate fell asleep easily but Cooper had one thing on his mind that has been bugging him for 5 weeks now...

_Why am I getting these random pains all over my body?_ Cooper thought to himself as he drifted off to dreamland...

**Well shiiiiit looks like I'm going through all the pain now. I wonder what is going on? Too bad you all have to wait to find out. LOL. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait but school has got me tied up with homework I can barely breathe! Don't worry though the next chapters will be up sooner I hope but I'll try my hardest. Anyways I think I'm done for now, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my sequel to The Dark Secret.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and LeonBeta 04 signing out, Peace :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leon: hello to everyone! It's Cooper's co-writer, KovuTheLion15, more formally known as LeonBeta 04! I'm sorry that you've all had a long wait on this, I'm been trying to write this for god knows how long, but hey, here we go! As for my own stories, meh. Might update one soon ;) Cooper, say something to win back our audience?**

**Me: Hello to Everybody! Sorry about the wait but I had a life changing event that went on about 3 weeks ago so I forgot to post this LOL. But I also had to add onto this chapter just so it was longer. Okay so I hope you people will enjoy this chapter since Kovu wrote it so yea hope you like LOL. Anyways, get to reading!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Well, This Is Awkward...**

_My POV_

I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes that morning. I was exhausted for no apparent reason. But I saw Kate, and I smiled.

_Damn, I was a lucky boy!_ I thought to myself

Pulling myself to my feet, I cracked each joint, working them loose. I had managed to not wake Kate, but as I cracked my back, she snapped awake.

"Oh, you're up." She said, smiling.

"Sure am." I replied.

"How did you like your present last night?" Kate said with a mischief smile.

"It had to be the best present I've gottan so far." I said with a big smile.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kate said giggling.

And that's when I smelt it. It was a sweet smell. A delectable smell, that lingered in the air.

"Can you smell that?" I asked looking at Kate.

Kate sat on the floor, tail between her legs. This was not normal for her. Her tail normally flicked around her when she sat down, but now it wasn't.

"Smell what? I can't smell any smell." She said, turning her face away from me slightly.

"It's really sweet..."

I began to trace the smell, following it around the den, before I sniffed Kate's body. It was coming from her.

"Kate... it's you."

Kate blushed and panted, probably in the awkwardness of the situation.

"Ahhh. You caught me! I went for a drink in the night, but slipped and landed in a pile of berries. I couldn't wash the scent off properly." She said, not directly watching or looking at me.

But I trusted her. "Hmmm, fair enough." I said, before walking to the den entrance.

Kate looked like she was considering something. What this something was however, I hadn't a clue.

"So, what should we do?"

Kate snapped her head up to meet my eyes, and shrugged.

"Go see Humphrey, Jackson, Madison, and Lilly?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as we headed off.

There was something strange in the way that Kate was walking. Her tail stayed firmly down, not flicking around like it normally did. She seemed bothered by something. But I didn't ask what.

We walked past the veggies, Reba and Janice, and caught a huge whiff of the similar scent I had caught off Kate. Then again, they were berry eaters, so it was understandable. But they were walking exactly like Kate, tails firmly down.

This was strange...

We reached our little gang, and I could smell the same sweet smell coming from Lilly and Madison.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kate asked.

"Nothing much, just talking about some random stuff." Madison answered.

"So, Humphrey how long did you stay at the party last night?" I asked.

"Oh, way pass midnight I'm guessing. But after we left the party I did get a good present from Lilly." Humphrey said winking at Lilly.

Lilly blushed at what Humphrey was talking about. I then switched my attention to Jackson, who was now kissing Madison.

"If you two love birds are done kissing, I'd like to ask you something Jackson." I said chuckling.

They immediately stopped kissing as I said that. "How long did you two stay out? I'm guessing longer than any of us?" I asked curiously.

"Hell yea we did! We stayed up way past midnight. It was so much fun! But afterwards I had to give Jackson his little gift for winning the game." Madison replied, also winking at Jackson.

"And I thought I was suppose to answer the question." Jackson said being sarcastic.

We all laughed but I still could smell something sweet from Lilly and Madison. _What the hell is going on? _I asked myself with a puzzled look.

Jackson saw this and looked at Humphrey and nodded. Humphrey then left without saying a word and no one even asked where he was going.

Jackson suddenly approached me. "Cooper, are you wondering what all this sweet smell is?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Because me and Humphrey are gonna explain what it is. Come with me."

I followed him, until we were in a secluded area, where Humphrey already sat.

"So this is where you went Humphrey." I said

"Yes because me and Jackson need to talk to you about something important." Humphrey replied.

"Okay sure, what is it?" I asked curiously tilting my head to my right.

"OK, Cooper, do you know what 'being in heat' means?"

"No. Is it when you're really hot?"

Jackson and Humphrey rolled their eyes at one another and hit their heads with the bottom of their paws.

"Cooper, it's mating season."

Suddenly, I got it.

"So that scent... It's because all the ladies of our pack are horny?" I asked.

They both nodded, and I began to shake.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you forgetting what happened the last time Kate was horny?"

"Ahh." Humphrey said, the memory coming back to him.

"Don't worry, Lilly and Madison are explaining what could happen to Kate."

"What COULD happen?" I asked.

"She could get pregnant." Jackson said, very flatly, very matter-of-fact.

I was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. I was - in a nutshell, shit scared.

"Don't panic, everything's gonna be fine."

"OK. I trust you." I said, smiling.

We began to head back toward the girls, when we got stopped by Leon and Candu. Leon glared at me.

"Fancy a game of berryball? To see who is truly the best? Two v Two. Central field. One hour. Don't make us wait." Leon said. With that, he turned and left, Candu following suit.

"Well, who's going?" Humphrey asked.

"Me and Jackson." I said. Humphrey nodded.

"Kick his ass Cooper." Humphrey left and headed toward the girls.

So we headed toward Central field, my heart surprisingly calm and steady.

_This'll be interesting, seeing as though that asshole hates me... _I thought…

**Kovu: OK, so, there you go, chapter 2. Cooper will be doing next chapter, so it should be up soon, I promise. Cooper wrap this up for me? ;)**

**Me: Okay! So looks like everyone got a special gift that night, hm wonder what it is? Okay well I'd like to say I'm sorry for not posting this sooner I've just been busy and haven't thought about it in awhile but when I finish the next one it will go up immediately, I promise. Okay well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I sure did LOL. Anyways, I think it's time for me to go so Bye!**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and KovuTheLion15 signing out, Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello to Everybody! I'm such a late person I should get a medal for being the latest person ever LOL. I swear I need to stop playing so much Battlefield 3 and get to writing. Okay so I'm glad to get this down because now I can work even more, yay! LOL I swear I'm sucha lazy ass I mean I play video game like 24/7. If I got paid for that I'd be a millionaire LOL anyways I think I'll let Kovu talk now so take it away my friend! ;)**

**Kovu: Hello everyone! It's your favorite co-writer here, KovuTheLion15! Nah, I kid. Anyway, Cooper has been trying to do this for ages, but as he said, Battlefield 3 is more important. (He's so wrong, it's all about Modern Warfare!) Anyway, get reading, I'm sure you've all been waiting for this :)**

**Me: Dude fuck Modern Warfare! Battlefield 3 is 1 billion times better than it and you know! Anyways back to the story.**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Game on**

_My POV_

Jackson and I kept running all the way to the central field. On the way there, I couldn't stop thinking about mating season.

_Is Kate going to be able to control herself? I don't want her to do what she did to me last time. Maybe I should trust her and see what goes from there._I thought to myself.

Me and Jackson went through some bushes and on the other side were Leon and Candu in the distance. Well, actually, it wasn't that far away. We walked over to them and they gave us a glare. Candu glared at Jackson while Leon glared at me.

"So it looks like the two cowards decided to show up?" Candu said giving us a threatening stare.

Jackson simply laughed at his attempt to scare us off. "Haha you know Candu, you have got to be the funniest alpha I've met. I mean the way you try to scare us is funny." Jackson said chuckling.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! I could kick your ass any day!" Candu replied in an angry voice.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try you small fluff ball."

This made Candu very angry and was about to attack Jackson. Luckily, Leon actually stuck his arm out and stopped Candu from doing anything bad.

"Candu, calm down!" Leon yelled at Candu.

"Can we start the game already? I need to get back to my girlfriend, you know? The girl you don't have." I said taunting Leon.

"Okay that does it! Let's play so I can kick your omega ass!" Leon said pissed off.

"I'd like to see you try! Let's play!"

The four of us walked over to the Berryball court, which had about four or six courts all around. We went over to court three and Leon had apparently already gotten some berries. Right as we got there, other wolves started to notice us and came over to watch. Some wolves were saying that it was a 'Championship Rematch', which I kinda agree with. As soon as these other wolves showed up, the whole court was crowded with wolves.

Me and Jackson were stretching and practicing hitting a berry back and forth when we started to hear noises in the crowd.

"Can you please... Oh sorry didn't mean to step on your paw... I'm trying to get through here..." said a voice getting closer and closer.

Then out of nowhere, Kate popped out of the crowd and right in front of me. "Kate!" I said hugging her.

"I heard you were having a rematch with these two guys so I wanted to give you this." Kate said as she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

This kiss though had more of a feeling to it and felt even better. We broke away after about 10 seconds with everyone looking at us. I blushed in embarrassment since I never really liked attention from so many people at once.

"Now go onto that field and show that asshole who's really the Alpha here." Kate said backing up to the side lines.

Madison was immediately the referee since no one else knew how to ref. Jackson looked over to Madison and chuckled.

"Geez sweetie, maybe you should make this your job since you're always the referee." Jackson said chuckling.

Madison giggled at Jackson's joke and got ready. "Alright, the team that reaches 3 games wins, got it?" Madison said looked at all of us.

We all nodded in agreement and Madison pulled out a berry. "The challenged team gets the berry first." she said tossing the berry to me.

I looked at it and got into the position to hit it over the net. I got ready and before I hit it I said one thing.

"Game on!"

_3 games later_

Me and Jackson were winning by one game as the score was two to one. Leon had a tired look on his face and so did Candu. As for me, I was not tired at all, I was having a really fun time and so was Jackson. The score was now one to zero, so if we score this point we win the whole match.

It was Leon to serve this time around and had determination in his eyes. I was in the ready position, waiting for the brown wolf to serve the berry. (Remember, Cooper doesn't know who Leon is yet.- Me) The brown wolf served the berry straight to me and I hit it into the air for Jackson to hit. Jackson then hit it in the air so then I ran up and jumped up, spiking the berry. Leon jumped and hit the berry before it hit the ground and it was sent near Candu. Candu then went after the berry and hit it in the air back towards Leon, who then hit it over the net, back to me. I returned the favor as I hit the berry towards Jackson a little low but was able to hit it in the air higher. I then ran to the net, jumped up and slammed the berry as hard as I could. Unknowingly, that brown wolf was under where I had hit the berry. The berry went flying towards the wolf and burst right on his forehead. The wolf then backed up and hit the ground.

"Game over! The winner is Cooper and Jackson!" Madison said in an excited voice.

A lot of the crowd cheered but I could still hear some of the crowd booing. I guess some people just don't like me, which I'm fine with. The next thing I know, I was getting a big bear hug from Kate.

"Haha looks like we remain the champions." I said confidently.

I looked over at the brown wolf trying to get up after getting hit from that berry. "Hey dude!" I shouted to get his attention.

He looked at me with a stare. "Nice game man! You and Candu put up a good game."

"This isn't over Cooper! This game was just a test of your agility. Soon, you'll regret messing with me!" the wolf screamed at me as he was walking off.

I looked at Kate with a worried look. "Don't worry Cooper, if he lays a finger on you, I'll tear him a new ass." Kate said with an evil smile.

"Haha I bet you would. Anyways, I think we should get going, it's starting to get late." I suggested.

"Yea that's true so I guess we'll see you four tomorrow. Bye!" Kate said.

"Bye!" they all said at once.

"Hey Cooper!"

I turned around seeing Humphrey coming at me. He reached me and put me in a hug.

"Nice job man. I knew you'd kick his ass." Humphrey said smiling.

"Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said waving my paw goodbye.

Me and Kate continued up a hill all the way to my den. We got in but Kate still had her tail between her legs.

"Kate?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to have your tail down. I know you're in heat because Jackson and Humphrey told me you would be. And besides, I actually rather enjoy the sweet smell." I said chuckling.

"Wait seriously? Well thanks babe. I should probably get some sleep since I'm super tired." Kate replied yawning.

I yawned along with her. "Same here, playing Berryball really makes you sleepy."

I walked over to Kate and wrapped my arms around her as she was lying down. "Goodnight Kate, I love you."

"Night, I love you too"

As we said that we cuddled together even more and fell asleep in each other's arms. But I awoke about 10 minutes later with a pain in my head. It last only seconds then went way.

"Stupid random pains." I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Kate.

I decided to go to sleep and see if that would help with the now slight headache. I snuggled back up to Kate but I still had this one thing glued in my head...

_Why did a voice say '5 down, 1 to go.'_I thought before drifting off to paradise...

**Me: Oh snap what the fuck is happening to me? Am I going crazy? PANCAKES! I'm hyper :P LOL alright let's talk, I'm going to be writing a very interesting story and I'm hoping I can make it funny because so far no one has had a story like this. I'm hoping a lot of people will read it since it's going to be funny, well at least I hope it will. Anyways, I need to go makes some Waffles since I'm craving so I'll let Kovu talk now... Pancakes...**

**Kovu: Waffles? Dude, you're fucked up. And oh well, you'll all meet me soon enough :) So, I'm going to write this next chapter as soon as possible for Cooper. So, until then, see you next time! :D**

**Me: I'm hyper not fucked up so fuck you ;) LOL anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because now it's Kovu's turn to write LOL. Also, I've noticed not many reviews from the last chapter so i'm just asking if so many more of you could review I mean it's like telling me that you read it so yea plus its like pancakes to me. Their nice and sweet ;) LOL.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and KovuTheLion15 signing out, Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kovu: Hello all! Welcome to Chapter 4, and I pre-warn you now, this is KovuTheLion15, and this is a lemon scene. I'll have to write in third person because I can't write first person when writing lemons. I've only written one lemon before, so this is still pretty new to me, but hey, let's see how I do. I'd just like to point out that this is set straight after Cooper and Kate leave Humphrey, Lilly, Jackson and Madison alone. OK? Cool. Cooper, talk to our lovely readers? ;)**

**Me: Hello to Everybody! How are you all? Good? Happy? Sad? Pissed off? Idk im just guessing LOL. Anyways I bet all of you are excited that another chapter has already been down thanks to my best friend Kovu here. I really enjoyed this chapter because this had a good amount of detail in it. Good job buddy ;) LOL okay so enough of me lets get to the story!**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Let's Do It!**

"Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Cooper said waving his paw goodbye. Humphrey, Lilly, Jackson and Madison waved back.

"Saying that, it IS getting late. We should get going too." Humphrey said. Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, if you're sure. We'll see you soon." Jackson said, smiling.

As Jackson smiled, Humphrey looked at his eyes and spotted a glint there. It was a lustful glint, and it meant that Humphrey could accurately predict what Jackson was going to do: he was going to mate with Madison.

"Humphrey, let's go." Lilly said, gently tugging on his forearm.

"Oh, yeah. OK."

As Humphrey walked next to Lilly, he found himself taking deep breaths of the she-wolf's scent. She smelled delectable. Like she was good enough to eat. He chuckled at the thought. A dozen thoughts were now in his mind, including one thing that had been hanging over his head for quite a while.

Having pups.

Humphrey wanted pups quite a lot, but he wasn't sure what Lilly would say. Then again, she was in season and this was going to be the perfect opportunity. Then again, Humphrey didn't want to face Eve's wrath, which we would surely face if she ever found out. But despite this, Humphrey decided to bring this fact up.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?" Lilly said, in way of reply.

"What do you think about having kids?" he asked.

Lilly suddenly looked very apprehensive.

"Oh, I'm not sure Humphrey; I don't think I'd be very good at parenting." She said, uncertainty and doubt evident throughout her voice.

"Oh, come off it Lilly! You'll be amazing, I'm sure of it. Think about it! You're kind, you're loving, you always put others before yourself, and best of all, what pup wouldn't you as a mother when you've got a figure like that?"

Lilly's tail swished around her body, washing me in her heat, but she also did it in a state of awkwardness.

"Humphrey, I'm not quite sure our kids would be looking at my body. Do you?"

"Well, they will have been taught by me, so more than likely, they would be." Humphrey said, winking at Lilly. She gave me a slight playful push, and we were back at our den.

"So, what do you think about the idea?" he asked, secretly hoping.

"Well, I suppose I do want some kids. You know, carry on the name and all…" Lilly said, now deep in thought.

"And I want a lot of practice in the thing you need to do to get kids…" Humphrey said, now smiling as he advanced on Lilly.

She saw his movement and grinned as Humphrey advanced on her. When Humphrey was near, he playfully growled and pounced on her. She wrapped her paws around Humphrey's neck and smiled.

"I thought you might say that. Humphrey, I'd be glad to have kids with you."

Humphrey smiled, glad she was willing, and locked his lips against hers. For a full half minute, their tongues crashed against one another, tasting each other's taste. Both wolves loved their partners taste. But Humphrey stopped and disengaged the kiss. Lilly looked slightly crestfallen, until she saw where and what Humphrey was heading and doing. Humphrey proceeded slowly down the she-wolf's body, planting gentle kisses upon her as he descended her body. When he reached her glistening wet womanhood, Humphrey let his tongue flop out of his mouth and lick Lilly. She shuddered in ecstasy as she felt Humphrey's tongue. It was rough, and she liked the feel. She wanted more of this.

Humphrey took a second lick, then a third. He stopped and looked up at Lilly, as if to ask for permission to continue. She nodded down at him, and he resumed his licking. Lilly dug her claws into the ground, loving Humphrey's tongue. Every so often, Humphrey flicked his tongue onto her tail-hole, and the first time he did this, Lilly gasped with involuntary pleasure when we did this. Humphrey dipped his tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole, mimicking feelings she would experience when mating. This made Lilly want her mate even more. So, without even letting herself reach her climax, she pushed Humphrey off her and pounced him. She then turned her body, and she felt Humphrey try to sit up.

"No, Humphrey, stay where you are." She said in a sexy and dominant tone.

Humphrey did so without complaint. Lilly, now with her body turned, lowered the lower half of her body toward Humphrey's face, and her upper body toward Humphrey's lower body. She hoped her height wasn't too much for Humphrey, but when Humphrey resumed his licking, she moaned again, and took his throbbing, now fully erect wolfhood in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, inspired by Humphrey's licking on her slit. She loved it. Humphrey had his eyes closed; focusing on giving Lilly the most amount of pleasure he could muster. He sped his tongue up with his movements, and soon, Lilly was moaning on his wolfhood. Because of the vibrations of Lilly's moaning, it was actually increasing his pleasure as well. He took a quick one second break to say:

"Lilly, I'm close…"

Lilly also took her mouth from around Humphrey's wolfhood to mutter her agreement.

"So am I, don't sto… OH!"

Humphrey hadn't stopped, and was now moving his tongue at such a pace Lilly almost cried in ecstasy. She took Humphrey's wolfhood back in her mouth, and noticed the knot at the bottom of his dick. Every time she went down, it was like she was kissing his knot. Eventually, Humphrey grunted and bucked his hips into Lilly, sending his cum down her throat. She swallowed it all, and as she did, Humphrey had found her clitoris. He nibbled the swelling orb, and that was it. Lilly came, pushing her bum down onto Humphrey's face, so that he was forced to drink her love fluid's. Not that Humphrey was complaining, it was the most amazing taste ever!

Lilly jumped off Humphrey and got onto all fours. She raised her tail and offered herself to Humphrey. While panting, she managed to utter:

"Humphrey, I love you and I want you. Inside me. Now."

Humphrey smiled. How could he turn her down?

Humphrey grabbed her hips and mounted her. Lilly felt his weight on her back. She waited patiently for him. He jabbed her. Miss. He tried again. Another miss. So, he backed up, and grabbing his wolfhood in one paw, he guided it in. He felt his wolfhood go very warm, and realized he was inside. He waited a couple of seconds, because he had heard Lilly cry in pain. He knew that she needed to adjust to his size and shape. This didn't take long. Lilly breathed in and said:

"OK, Humphrey. I'm all yours. Take me."

Slowly and gently, Humphrey pulled out, and then pushed himself back in. He was taking it slowly for now. He knew he might hurt Lilly, and that's something he didn't want to do. He had his eyes clenched, but when he looked down, he saw Lilly was now black furred.

_Must be the pain._He thought.

But, as he got faster and faster, Lilly changed back to white fur.

"Humphrey?" she managed to speak.

"Yeah?" he replied, my breathing heavy.

"Remember when you screwed me in the ass? This is twenty times better. H-Harder!"

Humphrey only chuckled and complied with her request. He began to thrust harder and harder, and she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh Humphrey! YES! Just like that! Right there!"

Humphrey gritted his teeth as he felt his climax once again. Judging by Lilly's breathing and audible moans, she wasn't far off either. All of a sudden, he felt her vaginal walls tighten around him as Lilly came once more, showering his balls in her cum. Humphrey's knot was now fully grown again, and as she came, Humphrey thrust with all his energy, and he came inside her, as her womanhood swallowed his manhood whole. Lilly screamed with pleasure as she felt his wolfhood balls go into her.

"HUMPREY!" was all Lilly could say as he came inside her.

Humphrey swung his body around as he moved into the tying position. Lilly panted hard. Once Humphrey had moved out of the position, he cuddled close to Lilly. Humphrey was still inside her, but this didn't matter. He kissed her neck gingerly.

"Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight." She replied, sounding exhausted…

He smiled. _Cooper was going to be bloody jealous when he found out…_

**Kovu: So, I hope you enjoyed that. I know I bloody did! ;) So, for a second attempt, I thought it was quite good. Leave reviews as always, and I'll see you soon! Cooper, wrap this up buddy!**

**Me: Well I also hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter because if you didn't…. youll regret it haha just kidding :P LOL. Okay when I was going through the reviews I noticed that a lot of you love Modern Warfare 3…. If you want to prove me right that Modern Warfare 3 is better than Battlefield 3, PM me and ill argue with you and win. I take this topic very seriously so if you can prove it to me…. I might tell you something that only 2 other people know ;). So…. Whose up for the challenge? :P LOL also if I could ask of just one more thing…. Could you guys or girls please give me more of what you though about the chapter, that's like a extra pancake to me so please if all you could do that id love it and might write faster. Anyways im done, going to play Battlefield 3 because is better in every way shape and form.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and KovuTheLion15 signing off, Peace :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello to Everybody! Did any of you miss me? I hope so because here's a new chapter! Okay first off I want to say I'm so very very very sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been having troubles with school and shit so I haven't had much time to write. Secondly, id like so say something important but I'll say it at the bottom of the chapter. Anyways, I'll let Kovu here talk for now so let's hear what he has to say! :)**

**Kovu:** **Hey Hey Hey! How you all doing? Looking beautiful, as usual! Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, I know I did. Now, for those of you who follow my stories, I'm afraid I'm no longer publishing my new series. I've got too much to do, and single stories are easier. Anyway, you're here for Cooper's story, so get reading! You'll love this! :)**

**Me: Ha-ha Fat Albert reference :) that's funny anyways, start reading!**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Just a Drink**

_My POV_

I had woken up with the sun in my eyes. I never really liked the light, I prefer the dark. I groaned as it was early morning. Did I mention I don't like mornings either? I got up and stretched my joints and bones. I heard crack after crack every time I stretched my legs and arms. I looked over at Kate and she was still sleeping so I decided to wake her up but rather different. I quietly walked over to her and put mouth to her ear. I was about to lick her ear until something happened.

Kate sprung up and tackled me to the ground within seconds. I screamed as she had scared the living day light out of me. Kate was laughing so hard that she couldn't even keep me pinned and fell over on her side laughing like crazy.

_Switching to Kate's POV_

My stomach was killing me from all the laughter. This just reminded me of the time I first scared him when we weren't dating.

"Oh my god Cooper y-you sho-should of s-seen your face!" I said laughing really hard.

"Oh shut up Kate ha-ha I must admit, you got me good." Cooper replied chuckling.

"Ha-ha yes I did." I said smiling.

"I still can't get over your present from when I won the BerryBall Championship." Cooper said almost drooling just thinking about it.

"Well I must admit you do taste like a champion." I replied giving Cooper a sly smile.

"You want to taste it again, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well too bad, you can't have any, well, not right now at least." Cooper said chuckling a bit.

"Ugh fine then but tonight I'd like a taste of my champion." I said having a sly smile.

"Alright, tonight I'll let you then."

"Yay. Hey I'm thirsty and need to go hunting for the day so maybe you should go hang out with Jackson or Lilly." I said annoyed. To be honest, sometimes I wish I was an omega instead of an alpha.

"Sure, I think I'll do that. Probably Jackson though since he's like a brother to me." Cooper said giving a small smile.

"Alright then, well how about we meet up at around evening time? I should be done by then." I asked.

"Okay that will work. I guess you should be going now so bye then sweetie." Cooper said giving me a give on the lips and running off to see Jackson.

I smiled as I watched him run off to do his own thing_. He's still got that childish mind and sense of humor._I thought to myself giggling.

I walked out of the den to find a lot of wolves talking and playing. I watched as two little pups we chasing each and what they seemed to be playing, was tag. I smiled and giggled as I saw the one pup that was chasing the other tackle the pup to the ground. They we laughing really laughed from what I could hear. I started walking to the lake when I turned around to take one last look at the pups. I smiled again and started to walk back to the lake so I could get rid of my thirst. On the way I start to think of me and Cooper together when everything was crazy.

_I swear I can't believe what me and Cooper have gone through. It's like we went through so much just to be together. I know Cooper went through a lot since I caused that... incident. But I hope what I did with him made up for it. _I giggled at the thought of it and started to get into some really bad heat. _Dang it, now I'm really horny right now. I should get to the lake fast so that no other wolves will try to hump me.  
><em>  
>I took off towards the lake as fast as I could. I dodged trees and fallen branches at a very fast rate. I saw the lake and tried to stop... but I failed horribly. I tripped on a rock and went into the lake doing a barrel roll. I finally stop and all I did was laugh at what just happened.<p>

"Hmmmmmm maybe I should take a bath, maybe that will help get rid of some of my heat." I said out loud.

I got deeper into the lake and started swimming around. I even decided to do some swimming exercises. I began to get tired after swimming around for about 30 minutes. I swam back to the shore and got out of the lake. I shook my fur to get all the water out. I then sighed and when to lap up some water.

"Damn I'm thirsty." I said before I started to drink the water.

I was drinking when I heard something rattle the bushes behind me. I ignored it since I guessed it was a squirrel. The next thing I knew, scared me and annoyed me at the same time...

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is trying to get rid of her heat." said Leon with a evil grin...

**Me: Ah shit! What the fucks Leon going to do now? I don't know you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which Kovu here will be writing. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I promise that the rest will be much longer. Okay so the important thing isn't really important but it's a hint about something that's going to happen soon. Okay so I'm going to be writing another story… but I'm not alone on this one… can anyone guess who's going to be joining me on this story? I'll give you a hint… check reviews but not on this story, that's your hint to finding out who it is. If you know or want to guess PM me ONLY! Alright well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day to all. I'll let Kovu finish this for me. Take it away buddy! :)**

**Kovu:** **Well, let's be honest, I didn't see that coming, and I'm the co-author! :D Anyway, I promise that you're next chapter will be up soon, and now, I'm sorry to say, I've got to go. Overloaded on homework, AGAIN! :S See you all soon!**

**Me: Well that sucks ass man hope you can get it done Lol anyways bye yall see you next chapter!**

**Please Review because ME WANT COOKIES! :P**

**This is ThunderAssault and KovuTheLion15 signing out, Peace :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kovu: Hello all, KovuTheLion15 here! I wrote this chapter for Cooper, seeing as though I do owe him a chapter. Anyway, you lovely readers would have had this chapter a lot sooner, but I've been having a lot of difficulty writing lately. I don't know what it is, but hopefully this will be OK for you guys to read. To those of you who follow my normal stories, my MLP story should be updated within the next three days, so look out for that! Oh, and FanFiction sent me a response to my sub category request, and by the looks of it, they're going to put up a Mongrels category! So I'll be writing for that soon! Cooper, say something to our gorgeous readers, then let's get this party started!  
><strong>  
><strong>Me: Hello to Everybody! Rather fast update ain't? ha-ha of course it is, at least it didn't take 2 months to make hehe ;) anyways I really loved this chapter since it was made by Kovu here and since he did everything I asked! It's a miracle! Hehe Lol anyways get to reading because I have a BIG announcement at the bottom :)<strong>

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Doubt**

_Kate POV_

I froze on the spot. My guts did multiple back flips, and I swore lightly under  
>my breath.<p>

"Shit."

I could feel that Leon was getting closer. I couldn't let him get too close, I decided. I turned around, slowly, to find a smiling Leon, sitting on his haunches about twenty meters from myself. I was on all four paws, muscles tensed.

"What do you want Leon?" I asked, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"That's not a very nice way to speak to people now, is it?" He said, mock sarcasm in his voice.

However, I was beginning to feel a little threatened. I swallowed, and spoke confidently.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, OK, pull the other one Leon, it's got bells on." I said.

"OK, you got me. I'm here *shuffle* because *shuffle* I'm here *shuffle* to make *shuffle* you mine."

Throughout that entire sentence, Leon had shuffled forward, so now the gap that separated us was only about ten meters. I squirmed uncomfortably on the spot, and pulled the most disgusted face I could manage.

"I've got Cooper. Why on earth would you think that I would ever want you?" I said.

Leon's grin vanished, and it was replaced with a look of annoyance.

Then he stood up.

I squirmed again. I hoped this was just my heat, and not because Leon was actually a bit of a dickhead.

In fact, what am I saying?

"You don't need Cooper. Think about it. He's slow, stupid, unreliable, and to cap it all off, a bit of a player."

Leon was now walking toward me. I unsheathed my claws, ready to attack, but Leon leaned in and smelt my fur. He took a deep whiff, and instantly, I was frozen again.

I didn't dare move.

Leon circled my body, still sniffing and inhaling deeply. I could feel my heart-rate start to increase, my breathing becoming jagged. I was not sure about what I had said earlier now.

Could I really leave Cooper?

By now, Leon was running a paw through the fur on my back. His paw was gentle, and he was not being rough.

"I suppose you've got a soft side." I said, hardly being able to speak because of my jagged, hard breathing.

Leon chuckled, a little triumphantly.

Well, think about it. Leon's an Alpha; he could help me with my work, which would be a load of my mind. But here's the big one: Could I live with myself? More importantly, could Cooper live with it? Could I live with breaking Cooper's heart?

"Think about it Kate. When you hunt, what do you think he does? Where do you think he goes?" Leon asked.

"I always know. He always tells me."

"And do you believe him? He could be somewhere completely different, and you'd be none the wiser."

Leon had a point, in a way. Cooper always told me he was going somewhere, but could he be lying? Could he be with another female right now?

Suddenly, I could feel Leon's breath on my hair and left ear. I closed my eyes.

"Just give me a chance." He breathed into my ear.

Then, my eyes snapped open.

What. Was. I. Thinking?

I jumped back, slightly alarmed at my own thoughts. I was even more annoyed now.

"Leon, I'm with Cooper. I love him with all my heart, and nothing you say or do can change my mind. Leave me alone."

I walked away from the scene as fast as I could manage.

"KATE!" Leon yelled after me. I rounded on him in way of response.

"Just give me a chance! You'll see!" He called.

I shook my head.

"I'm with Cooper Leon, and that's FINAL!"

I turned and ran toward the hunting groups.

Fuck me, was I scared.

**Kovu: Well, there you go. I'm so so so so so sorry this is short, but as I said, my brains fried and I just can't think of any ways to lengthen it out. I feel bad now :( Anyway, Cooper, I'd like you to wrap this up; I've got MLP to watch! :D**

**Me: Okay, who here agrees that Kovu should lose his man-card? Lol I sure do think so ha-ha jk writer should write what they want so I support him on that :). Okay now for my announcement: okay so no one even bothered guessing on who was going help me on the new story I'm writing so ill just tell you guys now. His name is… AlexTheLoneWolf. That's right; I got the most fucked up story writer on this site ha-ha! I'm just kidding with ya Alex. Anyways Alex and I are going to be writing a story together very soon but this story is going to compete with the biggest story on this site: For the Blood of the South by bravobravo. We came up with an idea that we thought everyone would like on this site so be on the lookout for that and it will be uploaded by my profile. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was short but mine and Kovu's brains seem to be fried so we will try harder for you guys since I'm writing the next chapter :). Alright then I'll talk to you guys later then, Bye!**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and KovuTheLion15 signing out, Peace :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to Everybody! I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for this late update. I don't feel like talking but at the end I need to tell you all something important. So go ahead and start reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: A Talk and A Visitor**

_Kate's POV_

I had just gotten away from Leon and was heading towards the hunting ground. I swear to god, that fucking wolf never gives up on anything. I continued walking until I saw an herb of about five caribou. I smiled and went down the hill slowly.

I got to the bottom of the hill and noticed they hadn't spotted me yet. I went into a stalking position and slowly started to head towards them. I went through the tall grass as slowly as I could. I got to, what seemed like the end of the tall grass and was ready to pounce. I took one last second and jumped at the caribou. I was able to fly through the air and clamp my teeth down on its neck. I then took the momentum as an advantage and swung my body forward, ripping the caribou's throat out instantly.

I turned around and looked at my kill. "Successful kill." I said smiling.

_Switching to 3rd person_ _**(thought I'd give it a try)**_

"Ooooohhhhhh shit!"

That's what everyone said as they went flying through the air. The reason for this? They had just crashed their log sled into a rock. They all went through the air screaming and soon they hit the ground in a pile of one another. They all groaned in pain as everyone got off of each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Humphrey asked in some pain.

"Yea." everyone said except Lilly.

"I'm not." Lilly said holding her stomach.

Humphrey looked over at Lilly and ran over to her. "Where does it hurt?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"Nothing hurts; my stomach just doesn't feel good." Lilly said in a weak voice.

Next thing they saw was Lilly's face turning green and her running off to a bush. They all could hear her throw up behind the bush, which in turn, made Cooper feel sick. Lilly came out of the bush very slowly. Humphrey walked over to his mate and held her up.

"Maybe we should go see your parents since you are acting sick." Humphrey said holding Lilly up.

"Okay... let's do that." Lilly replied holding her stomach.

"Is there any way we can help?" Jackson asked.

Before Humphrey could respond, Lilly took off to the bush again and threw up.

"I don't think we do. I'll take her to her parents and I think it'd be better if you didn't. Don't want to get sick like her." Humphrey said heading to the bush.

"Well alright then, but if you need anything, then come find one of us. We'll be glad to help." Cooper said.

"Alright thanks guys, I'll see you later." Humphrey said walking into the bush to get Lilly.

"So whatcha wanna do now Jackson?" Cooper asked tilting his head.

"I don't know about you Cooper, but I'm quite tired right now from log sledding. I might go back and see Madison for the day." Jackson replied.

"Alright, I'm getting tired too so I think I'm going to head back and see if Kate back from hunting." Cooper replied.

"Okay well then I'll talk to you tomorrow then Cooper. See you later." Jackson said walking towards Madison's den.

* * *

><p>Cooper smiled and went the opposite direction towards his and Kate's den. The whole way while walking, all the girls he passed would stop talking and looked at him. Cooper kept noticing this and was getting a little bit creeped out by this. But then he thought this could just be because of mating season. He kept walking until he arrived at his and Kate's den. Walking in, Cooper saw Kate eating a big caribou.<p>

"What, don't I get any?" Cooper said jokingly.

Kate turned around with her mouth covered in blood. "Oh hey babe, you're back just in time." Kate said giggling.

Kate walked up to Cooper and kissed him on the lips, leaving a blood stain right on his lips. Kate giggled as she saw what she did. Cooper tilted his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I left some blood on your lips." Kate said giggling.

Cooper licked his lips and could taste the blood. He chuckled and licked the rest of the blood off his lips.

"Well I'm hungry so let's eat." Cooper said walking over to the caribou.

He started eating and what felt like forever, Cooper finally finished along with Kate. Cooper had almost eatin the whole damn caribou! Kate stared at Cooper and the caribou at the same time with her mouth open.

"God damn Cooper, you almost ate the whole caribou!" Kate exclaimed in a shocked tone.

Cooper chuckled. "Well sorry but I was hungry."

Kate just rolled her eyes and giggled. Kate then sat next to Cooper and laid her body against his. Cooper smiled and wrapped his foreleg around her. He could feel that Kate was a little tense.

"Kate?" Cooper said.

"Yes?" Kate replied.

"Is something wrong?" Cooper asked concerned.

Kate sits up and looks at Cooper. "Well after you left to go play with Humphrey and everyone, Leon came up to me and tried to convince me to cheat on you with him." Kate replied nervously.

Cooper became shocked. "Wait who's this Leon guy?" Cooper tilted his head to the side.

"He's the one you beat in the BerryBall championship and the rematch you had with him yesterday."

He looked angry that someone would do that to him. Why would anyone want to steal someone's girlfriend?

"Well looks like I have a bone to pick with him." Cooper said in an angry voice.

Kate listened to his voice as he said that and it sounded... familiar to her. She shook it off and went up to Cooper and kissed him.

"Don't worry honey, he won't cause any more trouble. I promise." Kate said trying to calm him down.

Cooper looked at Kate's eyes and started to calm down. "Okay okay, I'll believe you."

Kate smiled and kissed Cooper passionately. Cooper let this happen and went along with it. He enjoyed every second of it. Kate pulled away and giggled as some saliva came from their mouths as they separated.

"Can I have it now?" Kate asked seductively.

Cooper made a sly smile and chuckled. "Come and get it."

Kate smiled as they both laid on the ground. Cooper smiled. "That was fun." Kate said smiling.

"Yea but more fun for me." Cooper replied and chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep. Something tells me we'll need it tomorrow." Kate said falling sleep.

"Alright well goodnight Kate." Cooper replied falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Cooper woke up in the middle of the night with a big headache and he curled up in a ball hoping the pain would go away. It soon went away and he went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate and Cooper both woke up at the same time and started stirring. They both stood up and stretched and when they looked at each other, their noses touched. Kate smiled while Cooper blushed at this reaction. He then took a step back from Kate.<p>

"Well um... Good morning Kate." Cooper said nervously.

"Good morning my big boy." Kate replied winking.

This made Cooper blush even more since he knew what she was talking about. He chuckled a little and then it became really silent. Cooper started to become awkward and decided to break the silence.

"So, um, Kate do you have anything planned for today?" Cooper asked.

Kate thought for a second and then stopped. "Nope, I believe today is my free day. Which means that you and I can be together all day?" Kate replied smiling.

Cooper then smiled along with her. "Why don't we go see if Humphrey and Lilly want to go swimming?" Cooper asked seeing if she wanted to swim.

"Sure, it's a perfect day to go swimming. Let's go get Humphrey and Lilly." Kate said walking to the entrance of the den to leave.

"Wait for me!" Cooper said running after Kate.

Kate and Cooper were walking to Humphrey and Lilly's and Cooper was noticing every male wolf stare at Kate. Cooper then heard something that boiled his blood.

"I never knew Kate was a lesbian." a wolf whispered.

Cooper looked at the wolf that said that and growled at him. Since the wolf was an omega, he backed off and they continued to walk to Humphrey and Lilly's den. When they arrived at their den, they heard moaning coming from the den. They continued to walk into the den and Kate's mouth dropped at the sight she was looking at.

Lilly was down on Humphrey AGAIN sucking his dick. Humphrey was moaning and turned his head and saw Kate and Cooper with wide eyes. Humphrey flipped out and pushed Lilly head off of him and sat up straight with his tail between his legs. Lilly noticed then and blushed very heavily.

"Damn we have the worst timing." Kate said shaking her head.

Cooper was on the ground laughing his ass off at the scene. "Don't you guys know how to knock!" Humphrey said embarrassed as anything.

"Well maybe if you two weren't so horny then we wouldn't always walk in on you two doing foreplay." Kate said laughing a little.

Lilly started to get annoyed at Cooper for laughing so much that her fur started to turn black. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP COOPER!" Lilly yelled.

Cooper stopped laughing and quickly backed up in fear with his ears low and body low. Kate looked over at him and giggled and then looked back at Lilly and Humphrey.

"So, we came over here and wanted to know if you guys wanted to go swimming with us?" Kate asked.

Lilly and Humphrey thought about but agreed to go. They said that they would meet them there because they had to clean up a bit from their activities. Kate got Cooper and they headed out to the lake. They had themselves pressed against each other the whole way until they arrived at the lake. Cooper took no time and jumped into the lake immediately. Kate giggled and ran in after him. Cooper resurfaced and smiled.

"The water feels great today!" Cooper exclaimed happily.

Kate giggled. "Yeah it is." Kate replied and swam up to Cooper and locked lips with him.

Cooper could only smile against her kiss and pulled her underwater. They kept kissing each other underwater for awhile until they both came up for air. Cooper smiled and chuckled as they pulled away from each other. Then, Cooper saw something he wishes he didn't see... As he looked passed Kate's should, he could see a wolf with some cuts on its body but was looked really weak from the lack of food. The wolf was limping until it fell to the ground. Cooper took no time and pushed by Kate and began to swim over to the wolf. Kate was puzzled until she saw what Cooper was going to. Kate then took off towards the wolf to help it.

Cooper arrived at the wolf and looked at it. _It's a female. _Cooper thought. He then started to inspect the girl and she growled at him.

"Don't worry; I'm here to help you. What's your name?" Cooper said as she looked back at her.

She calmed down one she knew he would hurt her. "L-Lucy..." she replied.

Kate came running in and she went next to Cooper. "Is this wolf okay?" Kate asked in a concerned voice.

"She's fine, just cuts and bruises and I believe she looks hungry." Cooper replied.

Lucy smiled and then her stomach growled. "Kate, I suggest we take this wolf to Reba and Janice's den so they can treat her wounds. If you take her to their den then I'll go to feeding ground and grab her something to eat." Cooper said trying to get some ideas.

"Sure I can do that and if you run into Humphrey and Lilly, tell them to go tell our parents that we found a lone wolf." Kate replied going over to Lucy and picks her up.

"Alright then. I'll meet you back here when this is all said and done." Cooper said as he took off the feeding grounds.

Kate did the same thing except she when to Reba and Janice's den with Lucy. Cooper was thinking the whole way about how fast this happened but made himself chuckle as he ran...

_She's not the first to smile at me _he thought...

**Well that was an interesting chapter wouldn't you agree? I don't know, you tell me in your reviews. Okay so as for what I was going to say it's actually kinda bad… after I have completed this story I am going to retire from writing. This reason is because of a lot of things that's going on in my life. For one, I'm going to be a Junior next year so it's going to be hard for me to write. Secondly, I have come to the relation that I am not a writer. Now some of you will disagree with but to be honest I'm not. I may have had all those update in the beginning but through the time of me writing and all, it has really got to me to the point of where I'm writing 1 paragraph every time I wake up. I've had a change in my life that I have told you all that I had been in a depressed state for a very long time and I still kinda am. This has really affected my writing because I have had no time to write at all. Writing has been boring me for a long time ever since I posted chapter 6 of this story. I have been distracted with my friends and playing Battlefield 3. These are the things that I do the most in my life and writing is not one of them. Now, before I say goodbye for this chapter I want to say that this story will come to an end. Not right now because that would be just stupid of me to do. I promise on my life that I will finish this story but like I said before, I will retire after I finish it. Now seeing as though some of you guys have messaged me about me being depressed, I have an idea to put up a story about why I'm depressed. This will maybe cut into the time I take from this story. Sorry if this chapter is bad I have been out of it like is just said. Alright then I believe that's all I have to say for now, you guys have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Please Review (This will help me A LOT to get me to write)**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to Everybody! Alright I know this is surprising to see me do a little post that isn't a chapter but this will be taken down within a weeks time. Alright so for those of you that are fans of my Dark Secret series, I'm sorry to say but it's on HAITUS. Now you might be thinking "omg Thunder why can't you update already" now let me state this first. I promise I will finish my sequel but right now, I have school and many different things in my life I have to take care of. But as of right now, I'm giving you, my fans that have stayed with me the whole way, the choice. I've been reading other stories around here and the whole 'life with Lilly' stories have gottan ideas flowing through my brain. That's one thing I'd like to mention. Number 2 is that I've have been bored with my sequel to the point of stopping it. Now I've looked through my stories over and over again and come to a conclusion; I did not stay on the topic of Humphrey and Lilly. This made me really upset for now i don't know what to do anymore with the story. Alright now for the fans of my Love Takes Time story this could be good news for you. Now I'm giving everyone that is a fan of me or not this choice:

1. I can start a 'Life with Lilly' story but the thing with this one, it will not have any lemons it in (GASP!). I know I know "me not doing lemons? Have you gone ape shit Thunder?!" No I haven't but I hope I have. Now the thought of lemons in this kinda story, makes it weird to me so I wouldn't be doing that. This story will not be all "okay you meet Lilly, you fall in love with her, and blah blah blah." Okay it will not be a story like that at all. It is going to be a real life type of story that I have thought over many times. Now if i do this, itll take longer for me to do the sequel to the Dark Secret. Alright now to option 2

2. Many of you that are fans of Dark Secret will not like this but it must be done. I can make that story or I can Rewrite The sequel to make it so that it's in Humphrey and Lilly's POV like its suppose to. I will still leave in my OC's but I will not have them in as much as they are right now. I know many of you are upset with me having to make you choose but it's really the only way I can think of me continuing that story. I really am just amazed at how many of you actually like my story and I thank you all for that so much. Now if I do this, the sequel will change drastically or not at all but it'll give it the plot that it's suppose to have. This will also have me put time into it since I already know how the stories going to end.

Alright well I'll have a poll up on my profile so that you can vote on which one you would like me to do. Ill probably have this poll up for many a week or 2 but in a week, I will delete this note. Alright well you have a week or 2 to get your votes in starting now. Thank you all for supporting me and I hope you will be happy for which ever outcome comes along.

Please Vote

This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D


End file.
